Two Tied Together
by Catqstar24
Summary: Tigress begins to long for someone who she can love and be loved by. She is told that she will meet someone. But that someone, she does not know. Soon after, she discovers that Tai Lung survived the Wuxi finger-hold. So what happens if the felines meet again and accidentally fall in love? Sparks really fly in this tale. Picks-up after Shen's defeat. Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

One foot on the boat's edge, Tigress bent down and offered her paw to Po. Her mouth was slightly curved upward, like she wanted to smile but her fiery orange eyes showed relief that Po was okay.

Po smiled back, his heart still pounding. Lord Shen had fought dirty and his paws ached from catching and returning the heavy FireBalls. He sighed, releived that their battle had ended without and causalities. Except for Shen's. Po grasped Tigress's paw and she helped him out of the water and onto the boat. All the villagers cheered joy-fully.

"That," She folded her arms and smiled,warmth in her orange eyes. "Was pretty hardcore."

Po brightened, but still wordless.

 _Should he?_ He decided and stepped forward, embracing her.

Too shocked, Tigeress froze.

She glanced at the other Kung-Fu masters. All of them had eyes wide like moons and gawked, mouths hanging open.

Po suddenly glanced up noticing their stares. He took a step back from Tigress, blushing slightly.

Suddenly, the other members of the Furious five, tackled Po and congratulated him, complementing him with enthusiasm at his victory against Lord Shen.

Master Shifu stepped closer to their pile and kindly said, "It seems you have found your inner peace." He suddenly frowned. "At such a young age."

Po smiled. He had. And it was great. Better than great. Awesomer than awesome! "Well I had a pretty good teacher." He reached forward to hug his master.

But when he glanced back up, Shifu was behind him. Both masters smiled.

Suddenly the sky exploded with beautiful fire works. As they exploded, noise boomed into the sky. But each echo of BOOM!, was triumphed by the firework's individual beauty. Ohs and Ahs suddenly filled the air and everyone relaxed. Shen, was gone and the Dragon Warrior and Furious 5 were unharmed.

 _Well, not completely._ She glanced at the wounds she had gained when she had pushed Po away from the cannon and stepped directly into the target area. She flexed her arm, feeling the wounds sting.

 _But I'm fine. Well and alive._ She sighed quietly to herself. She had been so afraid when Shen and Po had fought. So afraid.

Or was it more than fear for her friend? It couldn't have been... love?

Tigress shook her held wildly. She had never liked the panda. She had despised him when they had first met, when he had stolen her chance of becoming the Dragon Warrior. And he only seemed to get worst after that.

She frowned. So when had she started... liking him? Or not just about tolerating? She began to pace. Did she like him? Did she want him to like her? Was she in love?

She paused. She wanted to be loved... But not by a panda. And certainly not be Po. He was plainly her friend. She sighed. But she did feel a lonely longing. She wanted someone in her life. She wanted to love someone.

"Is there something wrong, child?" Tigress blinked glancing at the person who had spoken.

It was a female goat, with long horns that grew away from her head. Tigress recognized her as the soothsayer.

"Yes.." She shook her head, confused. "I mean no. No wait, I mean yes. No, no." She shook her head, wavering on her choices. _I want to know if I need love._ She told herself silently. _And if I do, who will give it to me?_

The soothsayer smiled kindly. "Would you like to tell me?"

"Not really." Tigress said. But before she had a chance to think it through, she blurted out. "But can you help with love life?"

"I can help you see what will be in your love life, if you wish," The soothsayer's old eyes darkened noticeably. "But it may not be what you want."

"That doesn't matter," Tigress said eagerly, a trace of desperation in her voice. "I just want to know," She paused, beginning to think hard. When she continued, her voice was strained. "Who will my heart lead me to?"

The soothsayer closed her eyes for a quick moment and spoke in a strange tone of voice. " He is an old, painful wound, an un-healing scar. But he is also the weapon. He will harm you in many ways. And yet, you will always forgive him." She opened her eyes again and softly said, "You will know when to trust him, and you will be the light he always needed. You will turn him around and change him. Forever." She finished.

Tigress didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to think. She stammered, "Do I know him?"

The soothsayer nodded slightly. "He's always in the back of your mind."

Tigress still didn't react. "It's not Po, is it." She made her question a statement. "And it's not one of the furious five. But you think." She corrected herself. "I mean you know I will love him?"

"Yes. You will give him something he was denied of. " The goat murmured. "Something you once believed no one would give to you or you to anyone."

"Love?" Tigress's voice was barely above a whisper and she was surprised the soothsayer heard it above the continuing admiring coos for the fire-works.

"Love." She agreed. "Beware of the feline. But do not misunderstand him. He was treated just like you."

Tigress's mind flashed back to her early childhood. The orphanage. Shifu who had taken her in." _Who is he?_ She wondered to herself.

* * *

Miles and miles away, a snow leopard flicked his ears.

 **Well, please review! Just getting started! Thanks for reading. I promise, it will get better!**


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Hi guys! I know I haven't posted in a long time, mostly because I lost interest. I do apologize but I think I've gotten better so that compensates a little! Please review if you enjoy it!**

 **Also I found Kung Fu Panda 3 total crap. So my story will not likely mention any of the new characters unless a reader would like me to involve them.**

 **Advertisement: Read my new Warrior Cats Romance story! Love Takes Two Open Hearts**

 **Question: Should I involve some drama? Maybe Crane developing a crush on Tigress?**

* * *

Tai Lung quivered as he melted away into the shadow of the sturdy, old willow tree. The branches were heavy and thick with drooping greenish yellow leaves. The tendrils of leaves whipped upwards whenever a breeze hit the clearing but some rested on the barren , Tai Lung could train as hard as he wanted here and the soft ground made it harder to practice kung-fu, easier to slip and make a mistake. But it helped, in a real battle he'd be ready and prepared for anything, whether it'd be a dirty trick, or a slip through mud. It also served as a soft landing if he ever needed it but it didn't really help though;it wasn't like he'd ever get hurt.

 _I need a live soul to fight me. Yes,_ He decided, satisfyingly slamming his foot down into the dirt. With a pleased growl, he watched the leaves that had raised upwards at his efforts flutter down slowly. _It is time to return to the Jade Palace where I rightfully belong as the true Dragon Warrior. There, I can find some real blood to practice with!_

He could see it already. The great Tai Lung walked forwards while simple villagers bowed in fear and awe. And as soon as he reached the doors of the palace, as soon as he saw his former master, Shi-Fu would die. "That is, if he's not dead already." He muttered to himself. But it was unlikely. The panda would've helped as soon as he'd escaped Tai Lung's wrath.

Tai Lung shivered in anger and disgust. His pride still hurt. How could he have been defeated by the fat panda? What was his name? Sho? Plo? Didn't matter. He'd be the first of a pile of bodies, everyone who disgraced him would suffer the price of death. Oh yes, the fat turtle who used to live in the small cottage and mocked his speed while he trained. What would a turtle know? And that old rabbit who always said Tai Lung didn't have any humility! He'd pay with his life too!

The snow leopard dropped to his paws, raking his unsheathed claws into the dirt. _Oh yes, and of course the five. The mantis, snake, monkey, crane and of course the tiger will all suffer immense pain before their deaths._ His paws itched as a memory suddenly flashed into his mind.

Tigeress. Tai Lung remember how they'd fought. She had clawed and punched in such a furious passion. For part of their fight, he could actually believe she was trying to kill him! But it had been easy to beat her, it had been easy to beat all of them. But he could tell. The whole time, _She was holding back. So was I. Why was I holding back?_ He charged forwards, using his momentum to rush up the willow tree. He had done it so often, now he could it with his eyes closed, paws held behind his back. Had it been the way her eyes had gleamed? How she took each of her powerful breaths in each movement she did? Was it because they shared a master, one who acted like a father to both of them?

"No," He muttered. Shi-Fu was nothing like a father. He thought with a bitter growl. He had always trusted Shi-Fu and when it was time for Shi-Fu to stick up for him, he had abandoned and betrayed Tai Lung.

It had been Shi-Fu who had given him his first kung-fu set of clothes. Tai Lung had found exactly same pairs as he grown, but now he replaced everything. He had thrown away his old brown sash, and traded it with a new black belt with silver speckles. His torn purple pants had been striped and replaced with a pale gray pair of shorts. They barely covered his knees but that way, he'd be able to move a lot quicker.

"Goodbye old, smelly shack." He muttered, spinning around to face his temporary home. He'd stacked several logs together and inside, fashioned a small carpet out of his old rags and soft moss and ferns replaced daily. He'd impressed himself by threading long stalks of willow leaves, bird feathers (he found them daily;some fell out of the trees when he practiced.) and gently wrapped the maple leaves into the gaps.

It was cozy and warm in his little shack and food was plentiful here. He had a favourite bush of sunberries, sweet and rich with thin golden skins, like a form of solid honey. But he'd prefer revenge on the Jade Palace. For six months, he had trained so hard but now, he was ready.

 _I'll pack up tonight._ Tai Lung told himself. He had a few belongings precious enough to keep. By tomorrow morning he would be gone.

* * *

"Tigress! Wake up!" Tigress' eyes snapped open and caught a glint of silver. She ducked, thrusting her paw upward, her other shoulder going down in the momentum change. The small piece of rock was sandwiched between the ceiling and her paw. With a small grunt, she dropped back to the floor, holding her shoulders stiffly as she shot her newest enemy a glare. "Crane!"

"What's with you? Are you asleep?" The bird hopped over in a bound, his feathers unruffled and calm as ever. She continued to glare so he shrugged. "I just wanted to check. You're always distracted lately." He looked up at the stone, still hanging into the dent Tigress had caused. "So what's the problem?"

She shrugged, leaping up to pull it down. She scrunched up her paw, gripping it so tightly she hoped it would shatter. Just like her memories! She thought, sarcastically growling. Although two months had passed when Shen had been defeated, it still hurt that she'd been defeated so easily! When she fought Tai Lung it was exactly the same!

He stopped each of her strokes with ease and returned fire with an arrogant grin on his face. _Stones-for-brains!_

And then she stopped! She stopped trying, stopped forcing him back, stopped trying to win. _Why did I give up?_ She sighed miserably.

"Nothing. I'm tired. We've had two missions today so I'm sleepy." She mimed sleeping, resting her head on his neck gently. "Okay?"

He frowned, looking oddly uncomfortable. He took a step back and she stood properly again. "I guess so. Is this about Shen? We've served him justice, he'd gone forever." She tilted her head to an angle. "But...What do you think about Tai Lung? Do you think he's really dead to?"

Crane stiffened and his beak opened for a long, silent moment before he could speak. "Wh-Why do you ask?" He shivered at the thought. _IF he's was alive, he would murder us as soon as possible. It's not possible he's still alive!_

She sat down on her bed again, gratefully leaving the bed to hold her weight. "We never found his body like we did for Shen. Remember when we battled? He was holding back, just using some of his strength to judge ours. If he'd done his best, we'd have been annihilated."

Instantly Crane's mind shot into the 'little talk' they had. Tai Lung had threatened to bring them all to the brink of death, but Crane had braved him and replied that they'd always be ready when the real battle began. With a hearty laugh, Tai Lung had thrown Monkey at him. Crane grabbed the rest of his friends and had left, head high the whole time although he had secretly trembled with fear and shock that he'd been defeated so easily.

"Take a nap," He suggested, changing topics quickly. "I'm going to practice a new technique with Monkey. We can have lunch and talk after you sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Tigress nodded, obliviously thinking of her own thoughts. "I'll go to sleep now. She slipped under the covers gracefully and turned away from Crane. He walked out into the hallway after closing the door.

 _Tai Lung. Why did I give up?_

 **Hey guys, if you liked it, review! Thank you! I'll only countinue the story if you guys want me too! I am grateful for all the support, advice and suggestions!**


End file.
